1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the preparation of a novel class of polymers some of which have an unusual combination of properties to make them function as unique coatings and adhesives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coatings of diverse formulations have become indispensible for the maintenance and survival of nearly every construction material used in all conceivable structures from buildings to bridges to ships, airplanes, etc. Because objects exposed to air face changes in temperature and moisture in a cyclical fashion, unprotected materials rust, crack, disintegrate without such protection. In the oceans, salt causes electrochemical corrosion and living organisms pose an additional problem of fouling. Taking this last problem as an example, one can site the efforts spanning the last couple of decades as having resulted in the development of organic biocides that are incorporated into paints and the ablative coatings and highly fluorinated polymers used in coatings. The former functions by slowly disintegrating thus removing the attached organisms through this phenomenon. The latter provides a surface that does get fouled but can be easily cleaned. Organic tin compounds being nonspecific toxic chemicals have recently been banned due to environmental concerns. Even before that they represented a solution that had to be repeated regularly, every 2-4 years, because one could incorporate only a limited amount of these compounds into the thin paint layer. Ablative coatings, too, had to be reapplied since after a number of years not much coating remained attached to the surface.
Furthermore, both ablative coatings but especially highly fluorinated coatings are very expensive. All of them can only be applied to a completely dry clean surface. The present invention offers distinct advantages even in this highly specialized field of use while providing a much broader spectrum of application possibilities in many other areas with unique advantages.